


Struck

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Jason is caught in an explosion and only remembers some things. It's not long until he gets it all back, but he learns some new things along the way.





	Struck

**Author's Note:**

> By not long, I mean reaaalllly short-term memory loss.

          Jason growls as a bat slams into his head. He'd been having a pretty good day until he came into the warehouse. His helmet is cracked, but functional. He thinks another hit might knock out the infrared. He's been in worse situations, but with all this smoke, it's very handy.

          Jason takes out most of the ones with guns with a shot or two to center mass, and knocks a guy out with a solid kick to the side of the head. A two-by-four breaks over his back and Jason turns, picking up one half and hitting the guy with it, effectively breaking his nose and knocking him out with one blow. Four men crowd him and he leaps up, spinning to catch one with his foot and twisting to hit another with his already-bloodied fists. One of them comes at him with a knife and Jason jumps back. Once, twice, three times. Then he flips backwards, kicking the knife from his combatant's hand and leaping at him when his feet hit solid ground. 

          He's blindsided by a solid punch to his ribs and he stumbles, groaning. Another hit to his head cracks his helmet clean off and everything goes dark. 

          He wakes to the smell of burning wood and hears something creaking above his head. He opens his eyes, blearily looking around. The ceiling is on fire. Everything is. Jason climbs to his feet, stumbling when dizzying nausea washes over him. He leaps to the side, banging his elbows on the hard floor as part of the roof comes down right where he had been standing. He fumbles for balance, making his way to the door. Locked. 

          Panic crawls up his throat and Jason looks around for a window. There's one on the upper level, if his blurry vision isn't mistaken. Jason pulls out his grapple gun, scowling as he finds that it's damaged.  _B, I thought you said these things were pretty much indestructible._  

          He climbs, scaling the wall and praying that the beams will hold his weight as they burn. One cracks out from under him just as he leaps for the one above his head and he crawls onto the catwalk, coughing. It's getting a little hard to breathe. The warehouse takes a breath as Jason hurls himself from the window and then it explodes, spraying him with glass and sending him hurtling faster than he had intended away from the building. He protects his face as much as he can, but he can hardly see where he'll land. Jason's head impacts with the sidewalk and black swallows his vision. 

          He comes around, fire blazing around him.  _What happened?_ He can hear the flames crackling and embers float around him, stinging at his skin. He coughs, stumbling to his feet. 

          "Are you all right?"

          Jason turns, seeing a shadowy figure standing a little to close. He swings a fist at him, obviously startling the guy. A cape billows around his ankles and Jason spots pointed ears. He yelps as a hand reaches towards him and kicks the huge mass away from him sprinting away.  _What the heck is that?!_  

          "Hood, it's me!"

          Jason doesn't get far, the huge man tackling him to the ground and turning him over. Jason tries to call for help and a hand covers his mouth. 

          "Easy, easy! Calm down!"

          Jason swallows, coughing into the gloved hand. The white lenses of the man's mask provide no explanation as to who this 'me' is supposed to be. Jason fights, trying to wrestle away. 

          The man's voice lowers. "Jason, take it easy."

           _I really must be whacked. Why does this caped guy know my name?_

          "Just take a breath, kiddo."

           _Kiddo?_

          "That's it. Calm down."

          " _W-who are you?_ " Jason whispers.

          The man's mouth presses into a thin line and he looks around before turning back to Jason. He tugs the face thingy off and Jason takes in a breath. 

          "Dad?"

          "That's right. Just keep calm. It's gonna be okay."

          "Bruce? W-What are you... why are you wearing that?"

          "What do you remember?"

          Jason tries to think about it, but he finds that it's all blank. He shakes his head, starting to panic. "I don't- I don't! Dad, why can't I remember?"

          "Shh, it's okay." he pulls Jason up into his arms and Jason shakes like a leaf. "Let's get you to the cave and see what we can do from there. I'll call Leslie and she'll come check you over."

          "Leslie sounds nice." Jason murmurs, but he can't stop thinking about his blank memory. "I don't remember." 

          "It'll be okay, kiddo. Promise."

          Jason nods, curling into Bruce's chest. Bruce is good. Bruce is safe. 

          Bruce is worried. Jason is quiet as he puts him in the Batmobile, and he doesn't seem at all curious about the car itself despite the presence of all the buttons and switches that he wouldn't recognize. Bruce carefully tugs Jason's mask from his face and he stares at it.

          "How're you feeling, kiddo?"

          Jason curls in his seat, pulling his knees to his chest. "I don't know."

          Bruce shoots a few messages to Alfred and the boys, telling them to meet him in the cave. The boys are waiting for him when they arrive. 

          Bruce helps Jason from the car and Jason walks close to his side, wary of all the people in the cave. He doesn't look around in awe, doesn't even glance towards the rogues gallery or the costumes in glass cases. 

          "Jaybird?" Dick asks, taking a step forwards. "Are you okay?"

          Jason shies, pressing a little closer to Bruce. A sad twinge goes through Bruce's chest and he puts a comforting hand in Jason's hair. "It's okay, kiddo. This is your big brother. You remember him?"

          Jason half-nods, kind of shaking his head at the same time. Dick looks stricken. "Amnesia?"

          Bruce confirms it with a slight dip of his head.  "What do you remember about him, Jason?"

          "Richard.... somethin'. He doesn't like me much. He's your first kid, not biological."

          "Things have changed a lot, Jay. Your big brother loves you." Bruce murmurs, leading Jason to sit down on a steel table. 

          Tim peers at him, twitching under Jason's nervous gaze. "Brother." Jason looks up at Bruce, biting his lip before looking back to Tim. "Energy drinks mixed with coffee."

          Tim chuckles a little. Bruce smiles thinly. That's an odd detail to remember. "Any names, kiddo?'

          He shakes his head. Damian comes out from behind Dick's back and creeps forwards. Bruce prays that Jason remembers at least something about Damian. He may not show it, but he'll be heart-broken. Damian and Jason have grown a lot closer over the past few months ever since Jason took him out for ice cream.

          Jason's eyes land on Damian, taking in his face. He looks from Damian to Bruce and back. He's trying to come up with something, is pulling on some memory. Bruce can see it. 

          "I know you." Jason says softly. 

          Damian raises a quizzical brow, stepping closer. He stares up at his brother imploringly. 

          "Short Stack." Jason murmurs. 

          Damian would deny it, but the sound that came from his throat was most definitely a giddy giggle. 

          "Bruce's son." Jason moves a hand to ruffle Damian's hair, wheels turning in his mind. "You snuck out and....  _I shot you._ " He recoils, pulling his hand back as if he might burn Damian just by touching him. " _I shot you._ "

          "Its not a big deal." Damian huffs. "If you wanted me dead, I'd have been dead." he shrugs. 

          Jason's jaw drops. " _What?_ "

          "Oh, Dami, maybe not the best way to break that to him." Dick grimaces.

          Jason blinks. "It's  _normal_ for me to shoot people?"

          Bruce frowns as Jason turns into his side, shaking. "I think that's enough for tonight. None of you are going out on patrol."

          For once, nobody argues that fact, all turning to head upstairs. Bruce rubs Jason's back as he comes to grips with Damian's statement. 

          " _Why?_ " Jason chokes on a shaky breath.  _"Why do I do it?_ "

          "Shh. I don't think it's a good idea for me to tell you."

          "Why?"

          "It's better for you to remember on your own."  _I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to have to remember dying._ "We'll get Leslie to look at you in the morning, all right?" Jason nods and Bruce helps him to his feet. "Come on, kiddo."

          He leans against Bruce as they head up the stairs and into the kitchen. Bruce is just getting Jason settled at the island when Alfred comes in. 

          "Master Bruce, what have I told you about wearing that thing in the-" he breaks off as he's pulled into a tight hug by Jason. "Why, Master Jason, what seems to be the matter?"

          "Alfie."

          Alfred pats the boy's back, Jason letting go when Alfred leans back. "My heavens, you're shaking, dear boy. Let's get you some tea."

          Jason sits back down and Bruce absently cards his fingers through his hair. It's another five minutes when tears start to drip down Jason's face. Bruce turns him around, crouching in front of him. 

          "Hey, what's the matter, kiddo?"

          "I can barely remember my own brothers. I didn't remember that you were Batman."

          "Jason, no one told you that I was Batman." Jason sniffs. "You're remembering."

          There's a pause before Jason speaks. "Isn't amnesia supposed to last longer?" 

          "You heal faster than normal people, kiddo."

          "Why?"

          "You'll remember, okay?"

          Jason nods and Alfred brings over his tea. "There we are. Drink up, Master Jason. You'll feel better."

          He nods. "Thanks, Alfred."

          "It's a pleasure, Master Jason. Someone in this house besides Master Bruce must appreciate the existence of the finer arts. That coffee that Master Timothy drinks is dreadful." Alfred laments.

          "And I thought I was supposed to be the zombie." Jason chuckles. 

          Bruce sucks in a breath as realization dawn on him. Jason's mouth moves, but he says nothing, reaching grasping fingers for Bruce. Bruce holds onto him as he breaks down. He makes out a few words, like 'Joker', and 'Lazarus'. 

          The three other boys come down the stairs at the commotion and Jason looks up. 

          Dick crouches. "Jaybird?"

          "Dickface."

          He grins. "I don't think I ever thought I'd be glad to hear you call me that."

          "Timmers."

          "I wish you'd  _stop_ calling me that."

          Jason looks up at Damian, still cradled in Bruce's arms securely. "Demon Brat."

          "Tt."

          "Come 'ere, kiddo."

          Bruce hesitantly kisses the top of Jason's head as Damian nestles against his older brother's chest. "Jason?"

          "It's..... just gimme a minute, old man." he tilts his head against Bruce's chest. "I don't..... This has been the worst three hours of my life. And that's saying something."

          "You remember it all?"

          Jason nods, breathing in through his nose. "It's all coming back. I think it was the zombie joke that did it."

          "You were pretty shaken up after Damian told you you killed people. Figuring out you died would have been a pretty big piece of information too."

          "You know what else I remember?" Jason says roughly. 

          "Hmm?"

          "I said Leslie sounded nice, but Doc Thompkins is  _not_ nice."

          Dick chuckles. "Not to you, maybe." he grabs Tim's shoulders, steering him away. "Come on, Timmy. Let's get you in bed. You too, Dami. You're a growing boy."

          Damian looks up at Jason and Jason smiles. "Go on. He's not wrong."

          Damian scurries along his way and Bruce smiles after his son. It's nice to see him and Jason getting along. Glancing around, he sees that Alfred has disappeared as well.

          Bruce puts Jason back on his chair and Jason sips his tea, inhaling the chamomile scent. "B?"

          "Yeah, Jason?"

          "How long have you been calling me kiddo?"

          Bruce shrugs. "Long time, I guess."

          "I've never noticed it until now."

          "Yeah?"

          "Yeah, like, the last time I was sick? You got all.... weird. Touchy-feely."

          "I was worried. You had a high fever and there was a possibility of pneumonia."

          Jason huffs. "I didn't know that. All I knew was that I was really out of it and you were hovering more than usual."

          Bruce chuckles and Jason grins. 

          "That, and, you  _hover_."

          Bruce laughs, ruffling Jason's hair. "It's because I love you, Jay."

          Jason stills, causing Bruce to sober. "You love.... this?" Jason gestures to himself. "This dangerous, murderous, crime lord that I've become?"

          "What, I'm not supposed to love you because you do questionable things?"

          "Questionable doesn't even begin to cover it. What about your moral code?"

          Bruce rolls his eyes and Jason nearly falls out of his chair. "I don't want you to be me, Jason. I really don't. You.... you help people in a way that I can't, and in a way..... in a way that makes you better."

          "That's not what you said when you punched me through a wall."

          Bruce sighs, sitting down next to Jason. "I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have. Didn't do things that I  _should_ have."

          Jason is quiet for a minute before looking over at Bruce. "You wish you'd killed the Joker, don't you?"

          "You were right, Jason. I know that he's killed hundreds of people, and that all of it would stop if he were dead. But I just.... can't. But, one day, you probably will, and as wrong as it feels to know this, I'll sleep better if I know he's gone."

          Jason swallows. "So would I." He stares into his tea. "You're saying you wouldn't.... you wouldn't be angry."

          "As long as you didn't do it in cold blood. No, I wouldn't be angry."

          Bruce sighs heavily before getting up and ruffling Jason's hair. "Love you, kiddo." 

          Jason watches him head back down to the cave to change, emotions warring through him. Bruce's words have him pinned to the spot as he stares after him.  _And all it took for him to admit it was for me to forget pretty much everything I ever knew about him. That was all it took for him to tell me he loves me._

          Jason chuckles dryly then. "Guess it's fitting then that the only thing I remembered about you was that you were my old man, huh B?"

**Author's Note:**

> Not my greatest work, but it could most definitely be worse. We'll roll with it for now.


End file.
